New years and new students
by Majik Princess
Summary: Damien is the newest resident on campus. Can he survive the P Room? Will he find himself dependent upon the attention he receives? Or will he simply fit in? Please do comment, the first chapter is finished, I plan to add the third chapter as soon as I can
1. Chapter 1: One New Year, One New Student

I do not own Princess Princess or any of its characters; I want to, but so do a lot of people

**I do not own Princess Princess or any of its characters; I want to, but so do a lot of people. This is merely a Fanfic and nothing more. This is my story, nothing more; there are some original and some pre-made characters from the anime.**

Damien walked onto the new school's campus with a strange feeling that something odd was going to happen. He was right, just as he walked on campus the first thing he noticed were three girls waving from one of the windows. _Girls? But isn't this an all boy's school? Why would there be girls here?_ He dismissed it as him seeing things and continued into the building. He managed to find his way to the office where he was met by the so called principle. "You must be Damien, am I correct?" "Yes sir." "Here you will find many interesting events that you may not have been accustomed to at your old school. I know it's your first year here but I would like to get you integrated into the system as quickly as possible." The principle paused for a second and stared at Damien, "I was going to show you the classes first but first, I think you should be introduced to the _P Room_." _The P Room, what the hell does that mean? Perfect, power, poor…_ Damien wondered on until they reached the room, it seemed no different from any of the other dorms, there were two beds, two dressers, a window, a desk, it was the same as any other dorm, meant for two people. There was a boy in there, he had blue hair, and he was cute, _really cute._ Damien was embarrassed for thinking it but who cared? He was bi; he was a bisexual going to an all boys' school. There was nothing wrong with that, right? He learned the boy's name to be Tooru. It was an interesting name, then again so was his. He also learned that there was another boy who used this room by the name of Yuujiro, and a third that Tooru hung out with named Mikoto. So if this room was already occupied, why was it being shown to him? Unless of course he was it's next inhabitant and there was some dark secret with this room…

"Damien… Damien… DAMIEN!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I just had something on my mind is all I didn't mean to not pay attention, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Damien, I think you are going to be perfect for the P Room, of course it's all up to the student organization and president Sakamoto-Sama.

Damien blinked for a second, Sakamoto had pulled him out of his trance of this oddly named room. "Umm, Sakamoto-Sama? Just what exactly is the P-Room anyways?"

Sakamoto looked at him blankly, "Princess Room, that's what the P is for." When he noticed Damien giving him a surprised and almost scared look he began to explain, "It is tradition in our school to select at least two students every year to take on the role of the school's 'Princesses'. These 'Princesses' are to dress as women on certain occasions in exchange for such benefits as free tuition, lunch, and photographic compensation. Basically it's a job."

Damien listened carefully, he liked the sound of this job, he got to go to this expensive school for free, and get paid to do it. That meant that he could save even more money going here. Tooru soon walked up to Damien who greeted him. "Umm, Tooru, correct?"

"Yes! You're learning names quickly around here!" Tooru smiled, he seemed kind with his blue hair cut longer, down below his ears, he had a comforting face that seemed to make everything seem less... different.

"Ya, my mom always said that I was good with names." Damien's mother died when he was young, his father raised him on his own. He was an only child, and his father tried, but it was hard to raise a child by yourself, especially one from Damien's standpoint. Damien had decided to come to this school when he was 16, he saved for months to make it but barely made enough for a full tuition. When he heard the school offered great help financially he made a trip to visit and ended up getting enrolled.

"Shall we make our way to the student government office?" Tooru asked with that same comforting smile.

"Ya, let's go, I really want to learn more about this 'Princess' system, it sounds fun." Damien smiled calmly, he had a naturally big smile that seemed to take everyone in with it, he was good at getting other people to smile, or laugh, or just enjoy themselves. He liked cheering people up simply because it was what he did best.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

This is the completed First Chapter, Please comment and I'll post a second chapter by Friday.


	2. UPDATE ON CHAPTER 2

UPDATE ON NEXT CHAPTER

_**UPDATE ON NEXT CHAPTER**_

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

I've been slightly stressed between graduation coming up, final exams, final projects and everything else that's been going on over here lately, I will have the next chapter ready as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 2: Another new student?

CHAPTER 2!

**For those of you just joining our Princess Princess fun, I had a period of stressful exams and until June 4****th**** will have some serious problems posting every Friday, but that's my planned posting days with the exception of this Monday night post.**

_**MajikPrincess**_

**--**

_Now to throw in the one thing everybody loves, a random time leap!_

_--_

After Damien lifted his jaw off of the floor he began to speak, "So you're saying that I get paid, AND free food, AND free tuition?"

"Yea that's pretty much it."

"In that case, I'd love to!" Damien's smile gleamed now; he loved this that much more, he got a special room with that cute Tooru boy, free tuition, pay, and fee food, plus he got to have fun cross dressing at places other than the usual anime con. When he got back to his new room, he found that his stuff was already placed on a bed for him, but Tooru's things were not there, instead a black haired student of his approximate height and build greeted him,

"Hi! I'm Tatsuha Hiragami, I see you will be working with me this year."

"Umm… yeah, I'm Damien Clark, the transfer from America, it's nice to meet you," Damien reached his hand out to shake Tatsu's but was surprised when the boy took him in a hug. "… I need… to breath,"

"Oops, sorry, I get carried away when I see cute boys sometimes," Tatsu was a playful boy; he had black hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce into the very soul. He also had a tendency to act like a cat, he liked cats, and like Damien, he was an artist. "So, I take it you only chose this job for the free tuition then?"

Damien was slightly taken aback, he hadn't realized that he had given that impression, "No, no, actually, I liked the idea of dressing as a girl, believe it or not, but I've always loved acting and cross dressing in the process, it adds to the challenge and fun, plus I'm bi." _Oh crap, did I just say that, I really need to think before I speak, what if I creeped the poor boy out, that would suck, but he did ask, but what if he doesn't like me, why do I care, oh no, not only am I rambling, but I'm rambling in my thoughts, this is not good…it continues._

"Really? Me too!"

Damien was whipped out of his thoughts for a second when he heard this, he was a little too honest sometimes, and it usually ended up hurting him, "I'm sorry?"

"I said, ME – TOO," Tatsu stated slowly and clearly, "Do you not understand common Japanese or something?"

"No, no I understand, it's just surprising how there could be someone that similar to me here, I'm happy to have met you!" Damien smiled again, that same smile that seemed to reflect all light in the room, "So have you seen that Tooru boy yet?"

Tatsu blinked, "Yeah, he's cute isn't he?"

"Oh my god, yes, I hope he teaches us what our common duties are," Damien was getting into his girly talk mode already, usually it took him much longer to act like this, but with Tatsu, it seemed different, something about the boy seemed different.

"Me too, hey, do you like art?"

"Do I? I'm an artist myself, let's see what you've done, wait, let me get my sketch book too," Damien and Tatsu proceeded to get their sketch books out of their bags and went over each other's works which seemed slightly similar. Both critiqued each other's styles and suggested different shading here, bolder lines there, they got along together great, then Tooru entered the room.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well," Tooru smiled and it seemed like a whole new aura had entered the room, it was almost blinding._ Sorry, trying really hard to keep personalities and descriptions used in the show and manga, but some things are harder than others_

Tatsu and Damien looked up and both blushed a little, Tooru was cute and they found it hard to contain themselves around him, Damien spoke first though. "Yeah, we actually have a lot in common."

"That's good, because when we name you as this year's princesses we're trying something new, you are going to be the earthly and heavenly princesses, separated at birth but re-united here. It's a working story," Tooru was on this year's student council with Sakamoto San, Yuujiro, and Mikoto Chan, so they naturally came up with this year's princess theme.

Tatsu spoke now, obviously impressed with the quick story work, "I love it, will the costumes reflect the theme as well, I hear the designer here is very good."

"Actually he is, and very eccentric, sometimes we actually have to pry him away from his own grandeur. Oh, and a quick cautionary note, some of the boys here get a little carried away, don't let that discourage you, and if anything happens, there will be a constant security staff around you so don't worry." Tooru smiled again, it seemed to encompass the entire room, he was good at that.

The two boys looked at each other with a look on their face that seemed to say the same thing, 'oh no'.

"So, shall we get going to your first appearance as this year's princesses, our designer must measure you up soon or the costumes will not be ready in time."

--

That's the end of the awaited chapter two; another new student, a new theme, a new student council, what else could possibly happen this year as familiar characters return, and new ones appear? And for those of you who are curious, yes, my name is Damien Clark, and I did throw myself into the story for random dramatic purposes, and yes I do cross-dress at Otakon, so look for me as Tooru or Mikoto this year!

_MajikPrincess_


End file.
